


Hot Yoga

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Direction, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: After waking up from a one night stand, Harry goes about her usual routine of going to yoga.





	Hot Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual - thanks to emma for the beta and brit-pick ily ♥
> 
> any leftover mistakes are my own. Please (kindly) tell me if you find something glaringly awful.
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and show this to anyone in the band, their family, friends, etc, etc. Thank you. ♥

Waking from a one night stand is always awkward for Harry. Waking up in someone _else’s_ bed is doubly awkward. 

She rubs a hand over her eyes, trying to figure out if she’s hungover or not. Thankfully, the answer is no. She doesn’t tend to go home with strange girls if she’s drunk. Rather, she goes home to her cats and puts them all in her bed to cuddle her while she sleeps. 

But last night she definitely danced up a storm with a super sexy woman whose arms were made of _dreams_. Specifically dreams that had Harry pinned up against a wall while the other woman’s leg was between her own.

She can’t help but grin. That _definitely_ wasn’t a dream. 

A peek over at her bed mate confirms that it wasn’t a dream, and the tattoos littering the arms of the sleeping woman next to her send thrills through Harry as she remembered just how _strong_ this woman is.

The thing that is bugging her, though, is that she can’t, for the life of her, remember the girl’s name. She’s drawing up a blank on all fronts.

And honestly, she can’t really recall if they even exchanged names… She doesn’t remember giving this sexy as hell person her name, so if that’s the case, she doesn’t feel _too_ bad about it.

Who is she kidding? She feels awful about it.

She had some pretty mind blowing sex with this creature of the heavens, and the more she wakes up, the more she remembers. And those four consecutive orgasms are something she never wants to forget any time soon.

But it’s still awkward.

This delicious woman is sleeping, her back to Harry. And while Harry wants to trace those incredible back muscles with her tongue and just worship this woman for a few hours, she had stupidly made plans earlier in the week with Niall.

More that she badgered Niall into attending yoga with her on the 9 o’clock Sunday morning session because she’s going to be too busy for the rest of the week to go, and she needs to pre-relax to survive the week ahead. It’s a thing. It makes sense to her. It doesn’t make sense to Niall, who only agreed because she’s Harry’s bestest friend in the entire world. 

But still, Harry had better stop staring at the naked back of the stranger in the bed next to her and actually put her clothes on if she wants to do a single productive thing today. 

With great reluctance, Harry gets out of bed as carefully and quietly as possible. She doesn’t want to disturb this woman and have an uncomfortable interaction with her. She’s not about that life.

Once she’s finished getting dressed, she zips up her boots and tiptoes from the room, giving the sleeping figure one last, longing glance. 

Perhaps she should’ve left her number, but she also doesn’t want to face any kind of rejection. There’s unwritten rules about one night stands and she’s just keeping up her end of the agreement.

Harry makes it home in time to have a quick shower, change into her yoga clothes and get to Niall’s place all in good time. 

“Morning!” Harry greets Niall.

Niall grunts as she flops into the passenger’s seat of Harry’s car. 

“You alright?” Harry asks.

Niall nods. “Do we have time to stop at Tesco? Zayn’s got their period and we’re almost out of tampons.”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry replies. They make a quick stop, Niall running into the shop to get the things she needs while Harry scrolls through her Instagram photos, liking the pictures that people have recently posted. 

“Done,” Niall says as she clambers back into the front seat, stuffing the bag between her feet.

Harry starts the car and makes the drive to the yoga studio they’re going to. It’s Harry’s favourite one, and she doesn’t usually attend the mid-morning sessions, preferring the 6am ones when she’s able to, but she also knew that she was never going to get up in time, especially after dancing her night away. 

“How was your night?” Niall asks around a yawn.

“ _Incredible_ ,” Harry replies, wriggling a little in excitement. “I shagged the fittest girl I’ve ever seen.”

Niall snorts with laughter. “You say that about _every_ girl that you shag.”

Harry shrugs. “I can’t help it that all the women I shag are sexy.”

“You’re such a lesbian.”

“I know!” Harry beams, winking at Niall, who shakes her head and laughs. 

“Go on, tell me about her, I know you’re dying to.”

That’s all the permission that Harry needs. She tells Niall of dancing, of being held in those strong, strong arms, and then the mind blowing sex afterwards. 

“ _Four_ orgasms in a row?”

Harry nods. “Her tongue is _divine_ ,” she says. She licks her lips just thinking about it. “I wasn’t just a pillow princess, either, there was a lot of mutual orgasms, but her stamina? _Wow_.”

Niall’s laughter makes Harry’s skin prickle happily. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

“Me too. I really needed it before this week from hell.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Niall admonishes, but her tone is fond. “You’re going to survive this week just _fine_.”

Harry sighs. She pulls into the small car park outside the yoga studio, and shuts off the engine of her car. “I’m starting my first week as a proper lawyer,” she says, unclicking her seatbelt. “I’m _petrified_.”

Niall’s hand closes over the top of Harry’s. “You’ll be fine, yeah? You’ve got us. Zayn and me? You know we’ll be there for you whenever you need. And Zayn says they’ll come and have lunch with you this week when their art class is done.”

Relief seeps into Harry’s veins. She’d be lost without her two very best friends. “I know and I love you both.”

“We know you do.”

“Alright, let’s go in,” Harry says. She gets out of her car and grabs the two yoga mats from the boot and passes one to Niall. 

They wander in, choose their spots, and Harry sits on her mat, quickly shoving her hair up into a bun so it’s out of the way. The room slowly fills with people, and some of them are people Harry recognise from the Bikram Yoga class that she occasionally takes. 

“Hey Janelle!” Harry says as a woman rolls out her mat on Harry’s other side. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Janelle replies. “I tried out that kale smoothie recipe you gave me the other week.”

“Oh! Did you like it?”

Janelle shakes her head, crinkling her nose. “It was _awful_.”

From Harry’s other side, Niall cracks up laughing. “I _told_ you it was disgusting!”

Harry lets out an affronted squeak. “It’s not disgusting, Niall, it’s delicious.”

“Your other smoothie recipes were nice, though,” Janelle adds as she stretches out her long legs in front of her. Harry can’t help but stare a little. Janelle is wearing tiny shorts, showing off strong thighs and dark, dark skin that Harry has spent hours kissing before. She and Janelle had hooked up a few months ago. It was pretty incredible. And with Janelle moving like she is right now, Harry wouldn’t say no if the opportunity arose again.

“This is Niall,” Harry says, nodding to where Niall is sitting crossed legged, playing with her phone. “She’s annoying and Irish.”

“And your best friend,” Niall replies without missing a beat. She puts her phone down and winks at Janelle. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

Harry looks around, the room is full of people already, everyone on their mats, waiting for their instructor. 

“Who’s running this class?” Harry asks, looking over at Janelle. “This isn’t my usual time to come.”

“Oh, her name is Liam,” Janelle replies as she sweeps her beautiful hair up into a bun much like Harry’s. “She’s the actual sweetest person I’ve ever met. She helped me perfect the Handstand Scorpion pose.”

Harry’s eyes widen dramatically. “Really? I’m not even at that level yet!”

Janelle laughs. “You’d better catch up then, Harry.”

Harry pouts. Silence falls over the room and Harry glances up.

And sees the woman she shagged last night.

She sets down a small Bluetooth speaker set and squats down to fiddle with it.

“Niall,” Harry hisses. “Niall!”

“What?” 

“That’s her!”

“Her who?”

“The woman I shagged!”

“Harry, no offence, but I think you’ve shagged half of the women in here.”

…That’s not exactly wrong. But it’s also not who Harry is talking about. 

“No, her! The instructor! I shagged her last night.”

Niall’s gaze focuses on the woman at the front of the room. She’s wearing a thin-strapped tank top so her tattooed arms are on display and the urge to lick them takes Harry over again. She’s staring. She knows she is. But she can’t help it. Memories of last night flood Harry’s brain as her gaze rakes over the woman, taking in her thighs where she’s still squatting, over her arse that Harry would very much like to touch, please and thank you.

“Mate, you’re drooling.”

Harry shoots Niall a glare.

“What’s her name?”

“No id- wait. Liam.” She turns to Janelle. “That’s what you said her name is, right? Liam?”

Janelle nods. “Yeah, why?”

“No reason.”

“You shagged her, didn’t you?”

The blush that crosses Harry’s cheeks is answer enough. Her tongue darts out, licking her suddenly dry lips. Liam stands and smiles at the room. Harry’s heart thuds in her chest. 

She has no idea what to do. Does she make eye contact with Liam? Does she pretend like they didn’t spend last night shagging until Harry’s pretty sure she forgot her own name? She’s never been in this situation before. Everyone she shags she parts on good terms with. Janelle is proof of that. Heck, Harry wouldn’t be _here_ in a room where she can count at least six other women that she’s shagged and parted on good terms with. 

The music starts and Liam’s soft but confident voice carries out, guiding everyone into their first warm-up movements. 

Harry tries to put all her attention on the way she’s moving her body rather than Liam, but now that she knows Liam’s name, and that Liam is _right there_ , Harry is finding it hard to concentrate. 

Thankfully it becomes easier to focus on the movements when everyone around her is doing them, too. And after the first half an hour, Harry’s mind is only on the movements of each pose and the way her body moves into it.

“And now we’ll move into a shoulder stand,” Liam instructs. “If you have your period, just lie and meditate.”

This is one of Harry’s favourite poses. She’s quite proud of herself for being able to hold her body up on her shoulders while her legs are in the air. 

And of course, today is the one day that she _can’t_ do it.

Liam’s there before Harry can even blink, gently holding Harry’s legs up while Harry places her hands on her lower back, supporting herself.

She bites her lip as she looks up at Liam, wondering if Liam even recognises her. 

“You’ve got a good form,” Liam says softly, probably so they don’t disturb everyone around them.

“Thanks,” Harry replies. 

“Alright, everyone, gently lower yourself to the ground and we’ll move into the Cobbler’s Pose.” 

Harry immediately feels the loss of Liam’s hands on her body. She catches Niall waggling her eyebrows at her out of the corner of her eye and she sucks her lips into her mouth, trying not to respond.

The class ends sooner than Harry would like it, to, and everyone is rolling up their mats. 

“It was good seeing you, Harry,” Janelle says as she stands, tucking her purple mat under her arm. 

“You too!” Harry replies, smiling brightly. Janelle leaves and Harry finishes rolling up her own mat. As Harry stands, she comes face to face with Liam.

“You left before I could get your number.”

Fire burns Harry’s cheeks. Niall snorts off to the side and wanders away, leaving them alone.

“Yeah, sorry,” Harry says, hating how pathetic it sounds. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

Harry blinks. “Of course not!” she exclaims. Probably a bit too loudly as several heads turn to face them. “ _No_ ,” she says emphatically, a little quieter this time. “I just… One night stands are awkward, aren’t they?”

Liam shrugs. Harry hates that her shoulders are on display. They’re very distracting. 

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“I had a good time last night,” Harry says in a rush. “Like a _really_ good time.”

Liam’s eyes crinkle when she smiles. Harry wants to kiss her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you like to go out sometime?”

Butterflies burst into motion in Harry’s stomach. “I’d love to,” she replies. 

Liam passes Harry her phone and Harry punches in her number, followed with the tongue emoji just because she’s a cheeky little shit. 

“What are you up to now?” she finds herself asking Liam. “We could get breakfast?”

Liam smiles at her and the butterflies intensify. “I’d love that.”

In a burst of confidence, which is probably spurred on by that captivating smile, Harry leans closer and presses her lips to Liam’s. They stand there for a few moments, just kissing. Harry loves how soft Liam’s lips are.

They only part when Niall wolf whistles at them. 

“I just have to take Niall home, but I’ll meet you at Angie’s Café?”

Liam nods. “Looking forward to it.”

Harry grins as she turns to walk away. She trips over her own feet in the process. Niall cracks up laughing, but Liam just has a fond smile on her face, and Harry can’t wait to see that up close and personal again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this part. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/185463624016)


End file.
